


Not Quite Home

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Character Study, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nemo struggles to sleep his first night in the tank.





	Not Quite Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Nemo' nor am I profiting off this.

The dentist office goes quiet after the lights turn off. Quiet, but not silent. 

Bloat does another search for food, though the dentist fed them before he left. Every scrap is met with a delighted grunt. 

Deb continues her search for Flo, mumbling all the while. 

Jacques continues his cleaning as Gurgle continues fretting.

Gil shushes Bubbles with each delighted screech he makes. Peach never scolds, but lets out muffled laughter. 

Nemo craves the anemone; the stroke of his father’s fin until he falls asleep. He wants the dull roar of the ocean. 

He misses his father. He misses home.


End file.
